


Mother, can you hear me?

by lolamit



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: (-ish), Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Poetry, Short, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 16:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9079981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolamit/pseuds/lolamit
Summary: So, I wrote this as a song about Evak, but since I don't sing, I figured I'd just post it as a poem. Hope you like it and thank you for reading!





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote this as a song about Evak, but since I don't sing, I figured I'd just post it as a poem. Hope you like it and thank you for reading!

Mother, can you hear me?  
Mother, can you see?  
I’ve found a boy who loves me,  
as much as you believe  
And though I know you may disagree,  
I won’t leave him be  
Because mother,  
he means everything to me

Mother, can you hear me?  
Mother, can you see?  
The boy who leaves me drawings,  
on my pillow while I sleep  
How can a love be wrong?  
How can a love not be good?  
Mother, I don’t understand  
Though I know that I should

Mother, can you hear me?  
Mother, can you see?  
This boy likes making movies,  
and he’ll make one about me  
Though the title is a lie,  
and the concept sounds pompous  
Mother, won’t you watch it?  
So you could learn about us

Mother, can you hear me?  
Mother, can you see?  
His hair is blond and his eyes are bluer,  
than the deepest sea  
He likes to steal my hoodies,  
when he’s feeling unease  
And I love his smell that lingers,  
beneath 

Mother, can you hear me?  
Mother, can you see?  
He reminds me of you,  
and he reminds me of peace  
Can you forgive my lack,  
of responses and calls?  
Mother, I never understood  
But I’m learning to crawl

Mother, can you hear me?  
Mother, can you see?  
I’ve found a boy who loves me,  
as much as you believe  
And now I know you don’t disagree,  
I would like you to meet  
Because mother,  
he means everything to me


End file.
